1. Field of the Invention
The present invention broadly relates to an automatic analyzing apparatus which automatically performs componential analysis of samples such as blood or urine that are extracted from living bodies and, more particularly, to an automatic analyzing apparatus which shifts samples from sample vessels in a sample rack into an analyzing section for analysis, and which performs reexamination as required.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automatic analyzing apparatuses of the kind described are capable of quickly analyzing a lot of samples extracted from living bodies and, therefore, are widely used in medical centers and clinical examination centers. On the other hand, there is an increasing demand for further increase of the throughput per unit time and further diversification of analysis items. In order to cope with demand, a module-type analyzing apparatus has been proposed which incorporates a plurality of analyzing modules connected to a transfer line which transfers sample racks accommodating sample vessels. Another type of automatic analyzing apparatus has also been proposed which has a mechanism for shifting a selected sample rack back to the inlet or upstream end of the transfer line through a return line, for the purpose of reexamination which is necessary when, for example, the density of the samples failed to fall within the range measurable by the apparatus. This type of automatic analyzing apparatus has been disclosed in and known from JP-A-10-213586.